Stars?
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: Kagome is really the singing pop idol Mina. No one knows her true identity except for her producer. No one that is until Inuyasha shows up. This story is full of love, humor, plot turns, and mystery. R&R plz
1. The beginning

Kagome walked out on stage. Millions of fans were screaming her stage name. Her stage name was Mina. No one knew her real identity. Kagome, at the moment, loved the feeling that no one knew who she really was. She took her place up on center stage and began to sing.  
Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte  
Kurayami ni hikari wo ute

Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
Kasoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
Kitto umaku iku yo

Donna toki datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni  
Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake wo miteite yo  
Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake wo miteite yo(these are the japanese lyrics to the simple and clean remix)  
The crowd went wild. Normally no one in the audience caught her attention but tonight a certain white haired golden eyed hanyou did. It was Inuyasha Taisho, the hottest, most popular guy in her school. He would never even say hi to Kagome, even though he seemed to loved her stage character. Kagome always pretended to be extremely poor at school. She was extremely unpopular and was sort of a geek. I mean she did have straigt A's. This was the idea of her record producer. He wanted her to have a normal life and that's why she was always masked on stage.

Kagome, oddly enough, was happy with this lifestyle until she met him. Inuyahsa with his sexy physique and bad boy attitude. He had captivated her soul from the moment she first laid eyes on him. Usually he wouldn't even look at her but now here he was sitting in the front row of her biggest concert drooling over her. It was time for her to perform her famous last trick. She made a bow and arrow apppear as if from no where. This was easy because she was a mikko and shot the arrow which had a purple aura around it. It hit a box that sent colorful sparks into the air. This made the crowd go wild. Then she slipped off the stage into her dressing room.

Kagome pulled off her mina mask and slipped unnoticed into the throng of the leaving crowd. Everyone thought she was just another Mina fan, but oh were they wrong. She headed home as fast as she could because she had a bunch of homework. She ran SMACK! into someone. She felt someone helping her up. She yelled,"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She looked up at the preson who had helped her up. It was Inuyasha. He had a smirk on his face.

Hmmmmmmm, thought Inuyasha, what is Kagome doing here. As far as I could tell she can't afford a ticket. She must have more money than she lets on. I also wonder why she lives all alone. He was dazed and then said,"So you're a fan of Mina, huh?" He noticed she was blushihg, "Uh, yeah I guess you could say that." "Did you come here all by yourself." "Yeah, Inuyasha I did." "That was pretty stupid. Did you know anyone could hurt you easily? You're just a weak girl!" "I'm not as weak as you'd think." She was getting mad so he backed off. "Do you want me to escort you home." "Why so you can make fun of me like you do at school? Or maybe you wanna make of my house or my family is that it?" "All I wanted to do was walk you home but if you don't wanna forget it." "Whatever!" she said and walked off.

Inuyasha thought he'd have a little fun with her. She looked quite fragile. He snuck up behind her grabbed her by the shoulders. He said,"What's a pretty little girl like yourself doing in this alleyway all alone?" Kagome was so scared she grabbed the person's hand and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. Kagome noticed he was twice her size so she ran off before he gained conciousness. Inuyasha woke up to find himself hurt badly. Damn she was strong for as fragile as she looked.

Kagome ran all the way home. These split lives were really making her miserable and yet happy at the same time. She felt, at times, like she had multiplepresonality disorder and she also felt she wa holding a special secret from the world. She didn't want the life of a normal star but she did want to have some friends. She was all alone. Her whole family was killed by Naraku a few years ago when they had all taken him on. Kagome had been lucky beacuase she got to run away and was spared. She still had nightmares about this teribble experience. She still wondered why she was the only who lived. Kagome wished she was with them. But she didn't want to die or anything she was just lonely. She sat down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Kagome dreamed she was singing in a concert that was coming up next week.


	2. more trouble

Kagome woke up ten minutes till school started. Darn it! I'm gonna be late to school again. She raced throught brushing her hair, putting on her clothes, eating breakfast, and brushing her teeth. Then she raced out the door towards her school. She just barely made it to her first class. First hour was homeroom. Then she had gym, chorus, reading, english, math, history, science, and computers. She was a little late changing into her gym clothes. Today was her first gym class.  
She noticed that Inuyasha and his gang were in this gym class as well. Kagome thought they looked like a happy group. She smiled as she thought about last night. She loved being on stage. People noticed she had a really big smile on her face but they ignored her. Koga walked up behind her and said,"Sup sexy? Do you wanna go out with me this Saturday." "Koga how many times do I have to tell you to stop playing rock, paper, scissors because you seem to be on a losing strike. Oh and next time you lose look for some other sap to ask out." Everyone in the room gasped they expected her to be miss goody-twoshoes. That is everyone except Inuyasha.  
Mrs. Brigmon told the class to settle down. "Today we're going to start archery. It is a sport of great skill and hand eye coordination. Does anyone know a person who is a good archer." Everyone in the room raised his or her hand. "Um Sango who is a famous archer." "I think Mina is like one of the world's best archers. She has style, grace, and a great form." Kagome smiled inwardly. Some people really did appreciate her art. She was going to pass this class easily.  
"Ok I picked partners for you to work on archery with. Here's the list. Look for you and your partners' name. The bows and arrows are over there. Get started." Kagome scanned the list for her name. Her and Sango were partners. "Hi I'm Sango." "I'm Kagome." "It's nice to meet you." "Likewise, I'm sure. Ready to get started?" "Of course." The two girls ran to get their stuff. They hurried back to their target. She told Sango she could go first. Sango first shot missed hitting anything on the mat. The second shot she made hit outside of it but just barely. The third shot hit the outer line. Kagome said,"You're too stiff when you shoot. It also takes concertration. Like this." Kagome shot all three arrows at the center and hit dead on every time. She was using all her power to keep her mikko powers from showing. Everyone in the room gasped. "Wow Kagome that was impressive. I had no idea you had such skill. We should have become friends earlier. Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" "Sure" Then the class was over. The gym teacher stopped her and asked if she could give some pointers next class because she was the best shooter she'd seen in ages. Kagome was happy to oblige.  
The rest of the day went by in a happy bliss. People had begun to actually talk to Kagome. She sat with Sango at lunch and found herself across the table from Inuyasha.   
Inuyasha smiled to himself. Time to get even he thought. "Hi again? Do you plan on knocking me over again?" "That was an accident and I said I was sorry, ok!" Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. How'd they know each other anyway. Inuyasha answered for them,"We ran into each other at the Mina concert last night. Someone was in a hurry to get home." "Well it was getting late and I couldn't very well protect myself." "Oh, I don't think that statement is quite right. Remember when you threw me over your shoulder." Kagome gasped,"That was you." Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. They couldn't imagaine this scrawny little girl throwing Inuyasha over her shoulder. Kagome stood up and said,"It's been nice talking to you all but I got to go. Sango if you wanna hang out sometime that would be awesome." She quickly left them in awe.  
Miroku smiled at Inuyasha. "I think someone has a crush." "As if! My back is still sore from last night." "Did the mighty Inuyasha get beat up by a little girl?" "No Miroku I got beat up by a girl with some muscle." "Oh sorry for the mistake." Inuyasha snickered,"There's something different about her. She has a secret that she's hiding. I don't what it is but I plan to find out." The other two just shot him a hopeless looks. The rest of the day went by in a flash and Inuyasha crashed on his bed.  
Kagome was aleep in her bed. She began to turn slightly as she recalled the past day's events. Her mobile soon began to ring uncontrollably. Kagome moaned and then grogily went to pick up her cellphone. "Hello this is Kagome speaking." "Kagome this is Soran, your manager." "Oh yeah, Hi Soran. What do you want this morning""You know that new intern Hojo, well he accidentally got you a gig with No Tama records." "It's ok." Kagome was trying to hide her excitment. No Tama was the world's leading record producer. Only the best of the best got record deals with them. "Well you have to record at one thirty this afternoon." "Ok you know how you took my car so I need someone to pick me up at one from school. Make sure you have whoever picks me up has a normal car this time. Remember I'm supposed to be poor." "I know Kagome it was my idea after all. Well I'll talk to you later." "Goodbye." Both ends of the line went dead.  
Kagome was so happy she sat their and realized her alarm clock wen toff. She had half an hour to get ready for school. Kagome took a nice relaxing shower. Then she got her clothing. She had on her school uniform. Kagome walked back into the bathroom and put in her contacts. For breakfast she had cocoa puffs. Then she stuffed her Mina mask into her backpack and headed for school. As she approached the school she saw Sango. She looked at Kagome and waved her over.  
Sango was royaly bored. The boys had been fighting over who the ladies liked more. They tried to get her to answer but she stayed out of it. When she saw Kagome one thought came to her mind, time for girl talk! Miroku thought Oh no! More girl Talk! Inuyasha thought I wonder what she's hiding from us all. He threw his cocky grin at her. Sango knew what that smile meant. Inuyasha had spotted something he liked. In this instance he was eyeing Kagome. She was happy that he had finally picked someone she approved of. Not that she had any control of his love life anyway. "Hey Kagome. What's up?" "Nothing much Sango. I would love to stay and chat but I have to go to the office so i can get the assignments for the classes I'll be missing today." "So what classes will you be missing." Miroku inquired. "I'm going to miss history, science, and computers. I'll talk to you later." Kagome rushed off to get her assignments.  
Kagome got all her assignments but she was late for chorus. No one knew she could sing. She never tried out for solos and usually just sang as quietly as she could in the background. She walked into class and handed the teacher her pass. "Hi Kagome. We're having the tryouts for homeward bound and since your up already you can go first." "Mrs. Kang i don't wanna try out for the solo. I can't sing. If anyone else wants to go they can." Kagome looked at her fellow classmates with pleading eyes. "Kagome everyone has to tryout so just try out." Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright." She heard the opening notes to the song and then with her clear saprano voice she sang

In the quiet misty morning  
When the moon has gone to bed  
When the sparrows stop their singing  
And the sky is clear and red  
When the summer's ceased its gleaming  
When the corn is past its prime  
When adventure's lost its meaning  
I"ll be homeward bound in time  
Bind me not  
to the pasture  
Chain me not  
To the plow  
Set me free to find my calling  
And I'll return to you somehow  
The whole class looked at Kagome. None of them knew the young girl could sing like that. The rest of class went very well for her. Sango had a lovely alto voice. Miroku was a good deep bass. Inuyasha's voice was just perfect for a guy. Not too high but not too low. He sang the words with feeling as if this were him in htat situation. He made shivers go down her spine.  
After class Kagome walked to reading. A girl named Ayame stopped her. "Hi Kagome you have a gorgeous voice." "Thanks Ayame so do you!"The two girls were chattering happily as they walked into the classroom. None of the inu gang was in this class with her. The teacher was a young man about the age of twenty-four. Today they began their poetry unit. "Good moring class. Today we will begin poetry. Poetry is a form of expressing your feelings but still keeping them hidden. Poetry is basically emotions written down on a paper in a creative way that makes the reader think. First off we will each read a piece of poetry and then we will write a piece to share wiht the class. We will be working with partners after we read some poetry pieces." Kagome loked at Ayame and she nodded yes to their silent agreement. They would be partners. As usual in a class some people read with a lot of expression, some people read it with slight emotion, and some poeple were just reading like androids.Kagome, Ayami, Kurama, and Tidus all read with emotiom beyond the teacher's expection. They all broke off into their pairs and wrote there poetry.  
Kagome and Ayame decided to write their own poems and then if they got stuck to ask each other to help. The two wrote their poems silently for ten minutes. Kagome got done first so she took a little break and spaced off. After Ayame was finished they read their poems to each other. Ayame went first. Her poem was about her last boyfrined who left her. It went:  
I can't believe I talked to you  
But you just walked on by  
I felt so bad  
That I sat down to cry  
You took my heart tore it into pices  
I've known you for  
Such a long time  
But still you keep me guessing  
I can't believe it's true  
I can't believe it's you  
When are ya gonna stop playing these games  
Your not a little boy anymore  
You need to be more clear  
Instead of just showing me the door  
Kagome looked at Ayame. This was a really good piece of writing in her eyes. She never knew she had these feeligs. She was so mad at her old boyfriend but she didn't even know him. "Ayame that was so good." "Thank you Kagome but know it's time to hear yours." "Ok" Kagome's poem was about how she felt about her two lives. It went:  
I walk out on the stage  
To hear the crowd shouting  
My name  
But it's not my name  
It's the name made up  
One of my two lives  
The people love me then  
But when I take of my mask  
And step back into the world  
My reality comes crashing down  
The cheering crowds leave  
And all I'm left with is  
Myself  
Ayame was also very impressed. Both of the girls' poems made the class cry. They were very touching. Mr. Himoan posted them on the wall as he did with all the other students who had done extremely well with thier poetry. It was a great honor to have your work posted there. Then class ended with both girls happy.  
Next Kagome had to go to English. Sango and Miroku were in this class with her. The teacher had given them new seats so Sango and Kagome sat next to each other. Unfortunately Miroku sat right behind them. He shot paper balls at them all thorugh the first ten minutes of class till they both turned around and smacked him. Today they were lerning about adverbs. Adverbs are so boring. Boring beyond belief. Kagome and Sango just talked all the way through class. The teacher didn't even catch them once. It was so much fun. They talked all about the last Mina concert, which Sango had been at. Sango kept praising Mina and Kagome was so proud of herself. Suddenly Sango asked,"Do you like Inuyahsa?" "Yeah I do as a friend." "I meant more than a friend." "Oh like having a crush?" "Of course." "No I don't." she tried to make her voice sound as if she were talking normally but she was totally lying. Kagome really did have a crush on Inuyasha but like she'd tell anyone. Just then the bell rang and she hurried out of class.  
Kagome walked into the lunch room and bought lunch. She sat at an empty table. Kagome secretly hoped no one would notice her. Just as she was beginning to think she gave the others a slip she noticed someone sit down next to her. It was Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha. What's up?" "Nothin new. You?" "Same stuff as usual." They both started to eat. "So who's taking you to the dentist. I mean you are too young to drive after all." Kagome was fifteen. "My dad's best friend is taking me. He was around so much I just started to call him my uncle." "Kool." Kagome turned back to her food when she saw Sango and Miroku. She waved them over. "Hey guys."Kagome why did you like run out of English. Sango must have said something that totally embarassd you." "No Miroku I was just really hungry." They all started to talk aobut what happened that day. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was quieter than yesterday. They had class together next period so he thought he'd walk with her to class and then ask her what was wrong.


	3. The truth revealed

Kagome walked off towards math and Inuyasha followed. "Kagome I noticed you were quieter than yesterday. Is something wrong?" "No Inuyasha nothing is wrong. Sango had said something that made me think." "What did Sango say?" "Like I'd tell you." "Fine then don't tell me. I read your poem in reading. It was really good. I didn't know you could write. You have so many talents." "I don't have that many. I mean I'm only good at writing, singing, archery, and acting." "I didn't know you acted Kagome." "Yeah I do Inuyasha." if he only had any idea how much of my life I spent acting. They walked into class.

The math teacher Mr. Donnel didn't care where they sat as long as the behaved themselves during class. Kagome and Inuyasha tok seats right next to each other. They noticed Mr. Donnel was gone. They had to learn multistep inequalities. The substitute wasn't quite sure how to explain it. Everyone began to do their assignment. Kagome felt something slipped under her arm. It was a note.  
Kags,  
Do you get how to this assignment? I have no idea what I'm doing.  
-inu  
She replied  
Inu,  
Sry. I hve no idea how to do this assignment either  
-kags  
Then there was a call over the intercom,"Would Kagome Higurashi please come to the office?" Kagome was glad to get out of school. She was going to go meet the people of her dreams. I mean how many fifteen year olds had a reording deal with No Tama records? That's right, none!

When Kagome arrived at the recording studio she had already changed her outfit and had on her Mina mask. She was greeted by Mrs. Hikari who was the president of the company. "Hello Mina I'm so glad you decided to record with us. You are such a talented young lady. If you'll come this way Soran is already here and we will discuss your new record." She lead Kagome through a long hallway to an elevator. As they approached the elevator opened and many executives got out of it. Kagome was pushed into the elevator. It was very big, but dimly lit and smelled musky due to the mixtures of varoius perfumes and collongues. They went up three floors and walked to the second door down the friendly looking hallway. As they entered she saw Soran and waved to him.

"Hello now that everyone is here we can make the deal and get on to recording." "Soran would you and Mina please sit down." Both of them sat down in a huge rolling leather chair. "Ok now i will tell you what we will do fro you and what we need for your cd. FIrst off the artist gets seventy-five percent of all the profits made from the cd. We have professional recorders who know how to make you sound your best. We also give you promos and try to book you some of the best concert gigs. We only book gigs to your liking though. If you sign with us you have our guaruntee for stardom. Also if you make a cd with us you need to record at least 7 songs on the cd. What do you say? Will you sign with us?" Kagome and Soran whispered back and forth for five minutes making a decission. Then Kagome said,"Yes we will sign with you as long as when I preform I can keep my look or at least stay masked." "Deal. Have your manager fill out these forms and let's begin making your cd."

Everything was happening in a happy blur for Kagome. The next thing she knew she was in a high tech room holding a microphone. They had decided to sing Hikari, 1000 words, My will, Dearest, Fukai Mori, Real Emotion, Simple and Clean, Daybreak, and Change the world. Kagome spent the next seven hours recording her songs. Afterwords she was happy as well as tired. Her voice was sore but she was wholly and truthfully happy for once. Kagome laid down on her bed and sank into a deep sleep. Tomarrow was going to be a big day. She had a concert to perform.

The next day Inuyasha awoke. He woke up earlier than usual and rushed to get ready. He was going to follow Kagome this morning and try to find out clues to her secret. When he arrived at her house he heard the shower going and Kagome was singing Hikari. She wwas a really good singer. Her voice sounded familiar. Inuyasha couldn't think of where he'd heard it before. He decided it was from chorus the other day. He had to sit in the other room until it was his time to sing. Her voice sounded like the first person to sing. He noticed Kagome had gotten out of the shower and her mobile rang. Wait a minute! Kagome didn't have a mobile! He listened to her conversation. "Hey Soran. What's up. Fine you? Oh, you got the backups singers! Great! Well I'll see ya later tonight ok. Bye." Then she got off the phone. What did she mean by backup singers? Kagome certainly was definately hiding a big secret ftom them all.

Kagome walked out the door towards school. She felt like someone was watching her. Kagome looked around and saw no one. She continued on her way to school. When she got there she saw Sango. "Hey Sango, Mirkou, what's up?" "Same as always Kagome." Miroku flashed one of his brilliant smiles. Sango shook her head in disgust at her boyfriend. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered,"If you give us alone time I'll make it up to you later." Miroku beamed and obeyed like a puppy dog. "What did you tell him." "I told him that if he left us alone I"d make it up to him later." "Gross!" "LOL." Sango loved the new look of disgust on her friend's face. Then the bell rang and the girls ran off towards homeroom.

They were playing a game called quiet ball. You use a stressball and toss it at people. If they drop it, don't catch it, or throw bad passes, they are out. The girls did really good that day. They knocked the others out(not the unconscience kind tho) until they were the only two left. Then they could only catch with one hand so it got way harder. It went like this for a minute or two and then Sango was victorius. The bell rang and they all headed to gym.

The gym teacher announced to Kagome that this would be the day she gave pointers to the class. Kagome got changed and ran her laps faster than anyone so she could get set up. Everyone was wondering why she was setting up the equipment infront of thw whole class. They saw her take out a bow and arrow set that didn't belong to the school. The teacher got up and said,"Now class, Kagome is an expert archer. She on the team at her old school. I have asked her to demonstrate the propper way to shoot an arrow and give us some tips." Everyone looked at Kagome who was a little flushed but had a great presences about her.

Kagome looked at the class. She shot an arrow trying to make her mikko powwers invisible. Inuyasha knew Kagome was struggling. Normal people wouldn't see it but Inuyasha had super senses. He blinked and loked again. He was sure he saw a pale light give off the arrow. He looked again and it was gone. Kagome's arrow hit dead on the middle. All the kids who hadn't seen her shoot before were totally impressed. Kaogme began to explain the steps. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. He just loved the sound of her voive. Her gorgeous looks made him swoon. I love her he realized. I don't wanna go on without her. He knew how to make her happy! He would invite her to the Mina concert tonight since they both loved Mina. Then he'd ask her to be his girlfriend.

After the class was over Kagome walked into reading class. Today was nothing special. They had to watch an extremely boring movie. It was called And Then There Were None.The teacher told them they had to write a two page report on the movie. Everyone groaned. Kagome knew they were going to have a writing assignment so she beagn during the movie. Lucky for her she already had two pages so she didn't have to do the assignment. Ayame had told Kagome she was going out with Koga. Kagome only knew him a short while but she knew he was completely in love with Ayame. She was sincerely happy.

Then when they got to English it was completely exciting. The teacher was gone so they were going outside to play kickball. Kagome was so awesome at kickball. They all ran out to the soccer field. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all made sure they were on the same team. Two boys were first to kick. They both got doubles. Miroku kicked next and got a triple. Sango knew what she had to do. Her and Miroku always did it. She bunted and stalled before first so the pticher would throw it to first base. The pitcher threw it too hard so Miroku ran home while Sango stayed put. Kagome was the next up to kick. The ball was rolling towards her. She smiled at the pither and then ran to pick up momentum. She smacked the ball with all her might and it sailed into the outfield causing her to have a home run. All her teammates were glad. Too soon for the liking of the students, English ended. The trio walked down to lunch.

Kagome got a burger and fries. Sango and Miroku both got pizza. Inuyahsa walked up to them. He had more food than anyone could ever imgaine a human pr hanyou eating. He had two sliced of pizza, three cookies, a hamburger with fries, a bowl of soup, and two candy bars. He sat down and hurredly ate his food. "Did you get enough food, Inuyasha," No, Kagome, I didn't. Are you going to eat those?" He was pointing at her remaining fries. "No would you like them." "Of course I would." Inuyasha also shoveled them down. "Hey Kagome wanna take a walk with me real quick. I need to ask you something." "Ok I'll see you two later, ok?" Kagome said pointing to Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome along beside him. He wanted to take her to a special spot to ask her his question. They stopped in front of a window that overlooked the nearby lake. "Kagome do you wanna go with me to the Mina concert tonight?" "Inuyasha I would love to but I can't." "Kagome if you can't afford a ticket I have a spare." Kagome blushed she had way more money but he thought she was some poor popper. "No Inuyasha it's not that I don't have the money. I have some family plans today." "Fine but Kagome." "Huh" "Nevermind ok." "Inuyasha what's on your mind?" "Are you really busy or do you just not want to with me?" "That's not it Inuyasha. Maybe we could go to the movies on Saturday." "That would be cool." "Well we should get headed math class is oging to start soon." "Alrighty then."

Math was by far the most intresting class by far that day. Sango and Miroku had been moved to this class. The four sat in a corner all by themselves. Kagome and Sango started the talking. Soon they boys started in as well. They were were working on geometry which is so easy. They got their assignment done and talked for like the rest of the class. Soon it was over and they headed to history.

In history they had to make gay map things. It was really boring. None of Kagome's friends were in this class. They all had deserted her. Not really but she could be dramatic at times. Soon enough History was over. Kagome thoguht not a minute too soon!

She raced to computers which she had with Inuyasha. They were working on a project about japanese games and shows. It was extremely cool. They were almost finished so they sat around and talked to each other. Their report covered Mina of course. Kagome was emberassed that Inuyasha knew so much about her. Someone was a little obsessive. After school ended Inuyasha drove Kagome home. Kagome ran up to her room and spent the next three hours getting herself ready for the concert. She took extra time to do the curse that blocked her scent. Many demons were her fans and many of them went to her school.

Soon enough the concert began. Kagome sang her favorite song lost. It was a account of what happened to her family. This was the six year anniversary of that night and she would never forget it. She also sang my will, dearest, change the world, and with her male vocalist she sang a bloody valentine duet. It was one of her best concerts. The ending was near but tonight Kagome had somethine new planned ofr the ending. She ran all the way to the back of the stage. She did a roundoff backhandspring and did a full backfilp while she shot her arrow at the box that shot out the colorful sparks. Then she ran offstage. Her fans were screaming. Kagome quickly changed and headed home. The tears were streaming down her face. She was remembering her family. Kagome flung herself into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha thought that he'd visit Kagome. He couldn't hold it any longer he needed to have her know how he felt. He walked up to her house. Inuyasha heard Kagome crying out in her sleep. He raced up to her bedroom. All the lights were out and he could smell the tears from her eyes. Kagome was really troubled by something in her dream.  
dream  
Kagome was playing in the yard with her younger brother Souta. Her mother was inside cooking dinner. Grandpa was making new spell scrolls. It was a gorgoues day but one thing threatened to bother them that day. Momma's new boyfriend was coming to meet them at dinner. Her mother called them in. She told them to meet her new boyfriend Shinra. He was tall, skinny, blonish-brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, great clothing snese, and just had a prescence about him. Kagome's mind changed about him the moment she met him. No one knew what he was involved with though. In the middle of their dinner a big man broke into their house. He shoved Kagome and Souta on the floor and stepped on them. Kagome's mom and Shinra stood up to protect them but they were caught by two of his henchmen. They asked,"Naraku what should we do with them?" "Kill them in the worst way imaginable." The two men took out knives and stabbed them both in the stomache. They twisted the knives in a circle. The blood began gushing out from their bodies. The two children ran over to them. They were soon covered in their blood. Souta and Kagome were pulled away by the bad men. They were about to kill them both. Naraku yelled,"Stop! Don't kill the girl she may be of use They pulled out a gun and shot it right through Sota's head. Kagome screamed in froght as Naraku pulled her off into a corner. He ripped pf her clothes and began to rape her. Kagome's mind raced as Naraku did as he pleased with her. Kagome was about to be killed when she put her palm up to stop Naraku a white light came out of her hand and...  
Real Life  
Kagome shot up in bed. She was crying her eyes out. Sweat poured down her face like she had been swimming. Kagome was all alone. Then she noticed someone had came into her room. Kagome had no idea who it was. She screamed as loud as she could and backed off into the corner. She had her hand raised in defense. Then she heard,"Kagome settle down it's just me." 'Inuyasha!" She tried to stand but then she fell back down. Inuyasha didn't understand why she was so weak all of a sudden. He picked her up bridal style and set her on his lap. Kagome buried her face in his chest.

She began to sob. The tears ran down her face and soaked his shirt but Inuyasha didn't care. He wanted to know why Kagome was crying so badly. "Kagome what happened." "Inuyasha I can't tell you." "Why not?" "I don't want to think about it, ok?" "It's ok Kagome just sit here and cry as long as you need too." Normally Kagome would've been embarassed but she was so upset she blocked everything else out. Inuyasha's embrace was strong and having someone hold her made her feel better than she had felt in a long time. No one had hugged her since that day her family died. No one cared for her. She had to fend for herself. Kagome never cried once during those times. She worked through them. It was crucial to her survival. Now that her life was back in order she thought she could cry all those horrible memories away.

Inuyasha could just sense she had shut horrible memories away and she needed to get them out. No wonder she's always so upset when people ask aobut her past. It must have been horrible. Most people do not act like this without reason. She felt so good in his arms it was as if she were meant for him to hold. Soon he noticed she had stopped crying. She was sleeping peacefullly in his arms. Inuyasha didn't want to disturb her so he just sat there and fell asleep with her in his arms. The next morning he awoke before she did.


	4. The accident

Kagome felt a gentle hand shaking her awake. She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring with great care in his eyes for her. She blushed and then remembered last night's events. He must have thought I'm crazy. She slowly sat up and moved off him relunctant to leave his warm embrace. Kagome looked at him with troubled eyes and said,"Inuyasha I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have dragged you into my problems. Look at your shirt it's all wet and school's gonna start in fifteen minutes. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Kagome dropped her head so Inuyasha couldn't see the hurt in her eyes. She felt a sturdy hand pulling her chin upwards. "Kagome don't feel bad. I came here on my own account. You don't need to be so upset. Last night something bad happened and I'm glad I was here to help you get through it. Kagome I have to tell you something really important if you're ready to hear it." "Inuyasha nothinf you can say can make me feel as awful as I felt last night."Kagome I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first set eyes on you. Will you go out with me?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hurt eyes. "Inuyasha you don't need to feel bad for me. I could get a guy if I actually wanted to."

Inuyasha thoughts were racing. Seh thought he was only asking her out on pity."Kagome no I really do love you. What do I need to do to prove it to you?" Kagome thought fro a moment,"Yell it out the window as loud as you can." Kagome saw Inuyasha go over to the window and open it. She thought he was kidding her hten he yelled,"I love Kagome will all my heart!' out of the window. Kagome ran over and pulled him away from the window and looked embarassed. "So will you go out with me Kagome." "Only if you promise not to yell out any more windows." "That was your idea." KAgome laughed at he stupidness. Then she siad,"Well I have to take a shower really quick.

Kagome jumped into the shower, put in her contacts, brushe her teeth and did her hair/makeup in record breaking time. WHen she walked out of the bathroom she didn't expect Inuyasha to be there. She smiled a him. "Hey Kags," KAgome liked her new nickname,"It's time to go or we'll be late." Inuyasha looked down and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. THe two headed down the road to school. "Hey Kags, will you tell me why you were crying last night." "ALright inu but you can't tell anyone, ok?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Well it was aobut six years ago when i was nine. My mom was having her new boyfrined over for dinner. I ws really mad until I met him and he was really cool. He had done so bad things though and got involved wiht this man named Naraku's gang. During dinner they came into the house and smacked me and Souta. Mom and Shinra, that was her boyfriend's name, ran to save us but they were captured by two of them men. Naraku told them to kill them in as painful a way as possible. They took knives and stabbed them in the abdomen and then twisted their knives so they had no way of survival. SOut an dI ran oveer to them and hugged their bodies. We were soon covered in their blood. The two men grabbed me and Souta. They were aobut to kill us both when Naraku told them not to kill me beacause he had other uses for me. They took out a gun and shot Souta through the head. Then he dragged me in the corner and raped me. As I was about to be killed by him I put my hand up in defense and that's when I found out I mikko powes. A white light came from my hand and burned him enough to knock him out. The other two men left and then I ran for dear life. I"ve been living by myself sine then."

Inuyasha wrappe dhis arms around Kagome as she began to weep once again. "Kagome wait here." He walke dup to the lady at the front office. She asked him what was wrong,"Kagome isn't in any condition to be at school today but she still came. Last night was a really bad time for her and she's still not over it." The lady looked form Inuyasha to Kagome who was still crying her eyes out on hthe bench. "Alright I'll mark you both as gone today." "Thank you so much. I need to speak to Sango and miroku before i leave though could you have them come to the office." He heard over the intercom,"Would Sango and Miroku please report to the office." Inuyahsa saw his two friends emerge from the music room.

"Hey Inuyahsa what's up?" "Nothing much Miroku." Sango's face was fill of concern,"Why is Kagome crying." "She told me about her past and it's very troubling she's in no condition ot be in school at the moment. I"m goign to take her home. I"ll call you guys later tomight and tell you what happened. Sango could you comfort Kagome while I talk to Miroku." Sango walked off towards her crying friend. Miroku was the first tp speak,"What's up. Last night had a bad dream conerning her family. After the Mina concert I went to tell her thr truth about how I felt. Whne i got there she was crying her sleep. Then she woke up screaming. She didn't notice me and backed off into the corner becuase she tought I was a bad guy. When she was nine saw her whole family killed before her eyes. Then she was raped and just as he was about to kill her she put her hand up in defence and a white light came from her hand and knocked Naraku unconcious. Naraku killed her family. She had finaly realized she had mikko powers but now she's struggling to keep them hidde. Damn Naraku. Anyway Kagome and I are going out. I asked her this morning when she was smiling and she said yes. Then I just had to ask her about them and I made her cry again. Please tell SAngo what I"ve told you." Inuyasha waked towards the tow girls. Sanog was hugging KAgome. Kagome had told her the whole story. Inuyahsa lifter her up and carried out of the school towards her house.

Kagome was lain down in her bed and her covers were drawn as Inuyasha laid her down. He covered her up with her blanked then he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards. He stroked her hands and kissed her forehead. He said,"Sleep Kags you're exhausted." Kagome let her eyes fall for a second and then she was sleep.

Inuyasha watched Kagome while she slept. He felt as if this were his fault. he was the one who had upset her. If it ween't for him she'd be at school today and laughing with Sango. Inuyasha noticed her eeyes were extremely swollen from crying. HE got two cold wet wachclothes and put them on her eyes. She looked kinda funny so he snorted but then stopped because he didn't want tot wake her up. After twenty minutes her removed the washclothes and her eyes looked much better. Then Kagome's cell rang. He ddin't want it to disturb her so he picked it up,"Hello this is Inuyahsa." "OH hello sir I ws trying to call my friend Kagome I must have called the wrong number." No this is Kagome's cell but she's asleep right now." "Oh Kagome didn't mention you. Are you a friend?" "I'm her boyfriend." "Really!" "We made it official this morning but she was in real bad shape from last ngiht so I took her home." "Tell her to call Soran as soon as she wakes up because he has big news for her." "Ok goodbye." "Goodbye." Inuyasha shut the phone.

Hey I missed my chance. This guy obviously knows Kagome's secret. I should have asked him. Damn maybe since I'm her boyfriend she'll tell me now. Began to stir in her sleep. Inuyasha hoped she wasn't having another nightmare. Then Kagome woke up.

KAgome opened her eyes and realized she was in her room. Tehns he remembered Inuyasha bringing her here. He's so sweet when he wants to be she thought.She laid her head back down and looked at the ceiling. Soon Inuyasha entered and kissed her forehead. "Hey kags, how are you feeling?" "Much better. Than you Inuyasha. I don't remember anybody being so nice to me since that night. It's always been just me. THis is the first time I've had actual friends." She reached up and kissed him. Kagome started to caress his ears in a loving manner. Inuyasha htought he'd amuse her so he growl-purred."Did you just purr." "No I groweled." "It was really cute." "I"ll show you cute," he stated.

Inuyasha pulled back her covers and Kagome saw her chance and pushed him on the floor. Then she leapt out of her bed. It was no use she thought. He'll catch up with me any minute. inuyasha was right on her heels and then he grabbed heer. The two toppled onto the floor. Inuyasha had Kagome pinned to the floor. "Beg!" Kaogme knew that Inuyasha was teasing her but she played along. "Inu please let me go. Please Please!" Inuyasha and Kaomge said,"Literally get off me!" Inuysha ws startled and he climbed off her. Kagome began to laugh. Inuyasha stated,"What's so funny?" "You should have seen your face. You were really scared. IT was hillarious." Inuyasha blushed and Ksgome laughed again

Just then Sango and Miroku walked into the house.They saw Kagome and Inuyasha on the floor panting and laughing. Miroku looked at them smiling. Sango was also smiling but not in a perverted way. "You two sure look happy. Inuyasha you must have done something extra special to cheer her up so much. As Miroku's mind came up with many disgusting ideas Inuyasha and KAgome bopped him really hard on the head. "Miroku you are such a perv. We were playing hide and seek. I was trying to run home but Inu caught me." "Hey Inuyasha I see you got a new pet name." "I'm not the only one isn't that right, Kags." They two girls had already left though so they boys ran after them.

"Hey girls slow down." Miroku yelled he was tired from all that running as a normla human would've been but Inuyasha had a ton of energy left. He picked Miroku up and he ran up to the girls. Miroku was slightly embarassed but they all began to chat. "Hey guys do you think Kagome and I could have some alone time." "Fine" the two boys said. Miroku asked,"Inuyasha can you tell me thier conversation oyu can probably hear since you have super hearing and stuff." "Good idea monk!" "Kagome I'm so sorry abotu your family and everything." "It's ok Sango I know I was really upset but that was the first tim eI've ever cried aobut it." "Kagome do ou really like living by yourself?" "No I never had but I never had any other choices so I got used to it." "If you want we have an extra room at my house and I'm sure my parents won't mind." "Sango thank you so much for the invitation. You have no idea how much it means to me. I don't want to get in the way of other people's lives." "Kagome you won't." "Yes Sango I will and it's alright." "Alright Kagome." They motioned for the two boys to come forward. "You guys wanna see a movie." "Well as long as it is a scary one, duh!" The all walked to the movie theater.

The two boys tried to pay for the girls but they wouldn't let them. They went to see Jason vs. Freddy. The boys thoguht the girls would be scared of the movie so they could get some total cuddle action but of course Kagome and Sango loved scary movies. They had just seen the young man get his head chopped in half and they were laughing. This was a way cool movie to them. THey boys were afaid to admit that the girls were scaring them. After the movie the two groups broke up. Miroku walked Sango home. They did their usual goodnight kiss and then he went home. Inuyasha walked Kagome home. They held hand as they chatted. Neither of them could exactly remember what they were tlaking aobut but they were happy. When they got to Kagome's home Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and stared her straight in the eye. The he leane down and palnted a lingering kiss on her lips. They hugged eachother and parted. Inuyasha and KAgome said,"Goodnight." Then Inuyasha went home smiling.

Then Kagome walked into her house she checked her messages. There were two from Soran. "Kagome you have a concert tomarrow. Call me when you get home." "Kagome are you home yet? Call me asap." Kagome was shocked to find out she had a concert so soon. Darn I was going to ask Inuyasha for a date. Oh well. She dialed the number Soran's phone number. She heard,"Hi this Soran speaking." "Hi Soran this is Kagome. " "Hi Kagome. I see you got a boyfriend." "How did you know that? Do you have people following me again? I told you not to do that!" "Relax, Kagome while you were sleeping I called and he answered." "You didn't tell him anything did you?  
I didn't spill it." "No he just thought it was strange that a man of my age was calling you." "By the way, why were you and that boy at your house instead of at school." "It was the anniversary of my family's death yesterday and the flashbacks I had last night were terrible. I couldn't keep myself from crying." "Oh it's ok, Kagome, I understand how you must feel. I send my sicnierest appologies." Kagome was touched. Soran felt bad even though he didn't even know her then. There were more kind people in this world than she thought. "So Soran you said something about a concert tomarrow." "Yeah your new record went on sale today. Tomarrow your going to sing the songs from the cd at the concert tomarrow. It starts at nine'o'clock." "OMG! That's so awesome. How did the record sales go?" "Kagome you've already made another two million." "That's so great. I have an idea of what to do with the money." "What's that?" "I'm going to donate that oney towards a new humane society and give the rest to the local orhpanage. I heard they are really in need." "KAgome that's an awesome publicity stunt." "Soran I don't want anyone to know about it. I don't want people to think I did it as a publicity stunt." "Alright Kago I promise not to open my mouth." Goodnight Soran." "Goodnight Kagome." Kagome crawled into bed.

The next day went by in a happy bliss. Inuyasha was totally hanging all over Kagome. Miroku and Sango snuck out during class and had a make out session. Everyone thought it was funny becuase the teacher had no idea they were gone. During lunch they decided to go out instead of eating at the school. They eneded up at Olive Garden. Kagome said,"I'm paying!" She pulled out five twenty dollar bills. "Kags where'd you get that money." Inuyasha was teasing. "Inu honey," She breathed and the exploded in his face,"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WORKS AROUND HERE!" "Settle Kags, I was teasing." Sango and Miroku had both recovered from their sweat drops. Miroku,"They haven't been together for more than a day and their already fighting." "Oh come on Miroku, they can't be too bad of a couple because you and me don't have pet names for one another." Kagome was laughing,"What would call each other. San and Riku." They both shot her a dirty look and she shut her mouth. Inuyasha was starving,"Stop fighting so we can eat already?" "Oh Inuyasha are you hungry." "Yeah." "Tehn eat dirst. Sit!" She only meant it as a joke but little did she know that Inuyasha was wearing the comand necklace. "Inuyasha are you ok! I didn't know that could happen." "Yeah I'm fine. Kagome do you know a Kikyo?" "I had a cousin named Kikyo but she died in a car accident." "She was the person who put this spell necklace on me. Your a relative and mikko so you can control it.' Kaogme reached over and put her hand on the necklace. She lifted it off his head without trouble. She looked at it as tears formed in her eyes. She also noticed Inuyasha was odly quiet. "Inuysha how did you know her. We were best frineds before I went missing. I haven't seen her in six years." "Kagome she was my old girlfriend." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him. "Sanog and Miroku," she handed them a fity,"Go eat luch. Inu and I have some things to discuss." The two understood and went to go eat.

Inuyaha's thoughts were racing. Was Kagome mad he went out with her cousin. He loved Kikyou but not as much as he loved Kagome. Kikyou was great and all but she didn't have as much sole in her as Kagome did. Kagome walked back to Kagome."Kags you're not mad are you?" "Why owuld I be mad?" "I went out with your cousin." "No Inuysha, in fact that actually gives us a bond." "I'm glad you feel like that." "I mean you may not tell me but I know we both loved her and that makes me feel even better. I haev someone I can talk to about her." "You're right. I never thought much about it." "Inuyasha what happened to your parents?" "My father died protecting my mother when I was three. I lived wiht my mom for the next ten years. Then she got sick and it killed her." Kagome looked over at Inuyahsa. She saw the pain in his eyes. KAgome went over and hugged him as she stroked hi head. Inuyasha felt really relaxed. He looked at Kags and pulled her into his strong arms. it was if he were protecting her form all the pain of her past. Those two didn't know it but they were healing each other slowly. They were both also coming out of their shells. They kissed for a brief second then headed back to school hand-in-hand. The smiles on their faces had both reappeared. The rest of the day went without incident. Unless you count when the class got to play paper war in my with their old assignments.

Kagome walked homw quite happily. She went into her house and took a shower. It felt so good to be clean. The she put it in curlers and took a nap. She awoke an hour and a hafl before the show and got dressed. She left the curlers in her hair and waited for the car to show up and take her to the show. she walked out to the car and got in.

Inuyasha was walking to Kagome's house. He was really bored and wanted to hang with her. As Inuyasha got closer he saw Kagome get into a car. The other driver was a man. Of cusre Inuyasha, having the feelings of a normla human man, htought Kagome ws goign out with another guy. He follwed th car to its destination. It stopped right in front of the concert hall where Mina was holding a concert tonight. Inuyasha didn't feel like going to this concert. He sasw her go in the back way and was really curious so he followed her. He saw AKgome go into the dressing room. He saw a bright light and her scent was gone.Inuyahsa stood right outside the door but it was gone. When Kagome came out she was wearing this outfit that made her look totally hot. It was a oink halter top that came down to almost her belly button. It was covered with clear squins and had purple beads on it. Her bottom was a pair of black pants that were not too tight but not loose. They had glitter on them. She had the Mina mask by her side. It suddnely dawned on Inuysha why she couldn't go to the Mina concert with him. She couldn't go because she was Mina.

Inuyasha was disappointed Kagome didn't tell him the truth. She must have a good explanation. She wouldn't just out right lie to everyone at school. THey all loved Mina but Kagome ws a different story. She was herself, not the super star type, but a typacal teen. She really acted shy at school. Kagome must be a really actress to no tgive her secret away. Inuyasha was confused but the concert was about to begin so he took a seat up over the stage and decided to watcht he show. He oculd really enjoy it since it was Kagome.

The concert began and it was by far the largest group she'd ever performed infront of. She opened the show with Fukai Mori. It was a great starter then she blasted then away with Real Emotion. Next she sang Kagome's Theme. THis was one of ehr favorite songs because her name was in the title. The she kicked it up a notch with simple and clean. Next she sang My Will. It was really good. She slowed down the concert a little as she sang 1000 Words and Dearest. Then she eneded Hikari which was just amazing. The hours that went into the coreography really paid off. It was the best dancing scene Mina had ever done. It all eneded with her doing a double backflip and then ended up jumping into the air she had o a harness so she was lifted up into the air. She started to flip around and aorund as it dropped her. Seh landed on her feet and ran off stage.

Kagome walked off the stage. She was so happy. That was the best reaction she'd ever had from the crowds. She was walking back to the dressing room whne soemthing made her freeze in her spot. She felt a hand squeeze her sholder and hear,"Hi Kagome." come from someone's mouth in a sinister voice. She froze up immediatly.Kagome thought it was Naraku come back for revenge but the man behind her didn't try anyhting so she knew it wasn't him. Slowly she turned around and looked into Inuyasha;s hurt eyes. She removed her mask and took off running. She felt awful. Inuaysha was upset and she wasn't supposed to let anyone know. How could've she let her guard down. Kagome thought Inuyasha was going to break up with her.

Inuyasha saw the hurt look in her face. She ran away from him. Inuyasha smacked his forehead for being stupid. He ran after her but kep this distance so that he wouldn't be seen. He followed her into the park and then into then the wooded area. Kagome sat under a tree and cried. Inuyasha walked closer and saw her face pop up in fright. "I know your a deamon so don't come aany closer or I'll blast you with my arrow." Inuyasha instantly remembered her mikko power and said,"Kagome it's Inuyasha so don't shoot. " "Inuyasha" Kagome looked him in hte eyes and saw he was not upset. She walked over and hugged him. He whispered,"Kagome why did you run away? I'm not mad I just wanted to know why yuo didn't tell me the truth.' "Inuyasha I thought you would be really mad and I didn't want to know what you were going to say." "Kagome it's ok."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face. His looks were illuminated by the golden rays of the rising sun. She saw his golden eyes were shimmering and he was smiling. She knew she looked at the brink of tears. She reached up and wiped away the water welling in her eyes. Inuyasha was holding onto her shoulders pulling her closer and closer to him and kissed her for reasurrance. She quickly repsonded and kissed back. After a couple of seconds Kagome pulled back. She was to upset to put all her feelings into this moment.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his strong arms. He tried to hug out her bad feelings. I still can't believe she thinks I'd be mad at her for not telling me. Confused, sure, but mad, no. She would tell him when she was ready. Until then he was ready to wait. Then Inuyasha heard a snap behind him. He saw Naraku staring at him and Kagome.

Kagome saw the man who'd ruined her life. He was the reason she had nightmares and was living alone and had no friends after the incident. Kagome threw him a look of pure disgust. SHe fel tInuyasha;s grip tighten. "Kagome do you know this man." "Silly hanyou of course she knows me. I was almost dead because of the young lady standing next to you. I killed her family then raped her. I wasn't finished with her when she got away and I came back to finish the job." Inuyasha charged at Naraku, his claws flexed. Kagome had no idea he was a deamon but Inuyasha could tell from his scent.

At that moment Sango and Miroku caught up with them. They were expecting to see either Inuyasha and Kagome fighting or making out. They walked into the woods though and saw Inuyasha mid battle. "Inuyasha were you messing wiht deamons again. You know their much stronger than you so why are picking fights." KAgome looked at him and yelled,"He didn't pick a fight wiht NAraku. Naraku's after me." Sango recognised him from the guy who killed Kagome's family. Sango gave Kagome her arrows. She had left them at the concert and then she pulled out her boomerang. Sango threw it at Naraku with all her might but he dodged it. kaogme saw the strugle. "Inu8yasha if you could pin Naraku to the ground." Inuyasha pinned Naraku down and...

Sango slammed her boomerang into Naraku. He looked up at her with is tainted eyes. They were full of malice and remorse but still attached to Kagome's face. This made him strong enough to push Inuyasha from him. Knowing this was his chance, Nraku dived at Kagome. Inuyasha was too fast for him though and punched his jaw making his eyes go off of Kagome and into the colorful sky. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga, which was hidden in his belt, and swung it at Naraku. Naralu easily dodged the blow and escaped to try to reach Kagome's side. Since Kagome was helping Sango, who's be hit by NAraku, Miroku stood in thier defense. His staff was raised.

Inuyasha charged after his hated foe. THis was the man that had caused Kagome to lose her normal life. As well as her family. Without Kagome woud have led a normal life. Naraku shuddered as Inuaysha struck a blow cutting off his arm. It quickly regenerated. He was now afraid for the gorup's safety.

Kagome was hleping Sango. Her leg was badly cut. She pulled a first aid kit out of her purse. Quickly she poured anticeptic over the wound and wrapped it with cloth. Kagome looked up in time to see Naraku's arm regenerate. Then she saw him running towards her. The last thing she remembered was NAraku's hand plunging into her stomache and a sharp pain. Then she passed out.

Inuyasha watched this with horrifyed eyes. He ran to Kagome and grabbed her as she fell. He laid her next to Miroku and took off after Naraku. He'd pulled a shimmering jewel out of Kagome's body. Inuyasha cut off Naraku's arm and grasped the jewel from the strong hand that held it captive. Then he ran off to join his friends.

Kagome had woken up. Her side was hurting her badly but she had to be strong in front of her frineds. Inuyasha was running towards them. Sangowas bandaging her wounds when Inuyasha ran up beside her. Kagome heard him say,"I thought I'd lost you!" Then Naraku came into view.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way. Next she grabbed her arrows. She steadied her arm and shot at Naraku. It hit him in the arm, again, but this time it didn't regenerate. She took another arrow and aimed it at his heart. It struck dead-on. Naraku disinagrated.

Inuyasha made his way back over to Kagome. She fell into his arms from exhaustion and pain. Inuyasha looked at Miorku and asked,"Did you bring the car?" "Of course." "May I take it?" "Yes." with that Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her into the car. He gingerly set her down in the back and buckled her up. Then he took off towards the hospital.

KAgome tried not to make a sound in the back seat but she was in amjor pain. The cut in her side was heavily bleeding. Her thoughts went cloudy for a moment. She bagan to have falshbacks. Birthday parties, parents, friends, games, the night her family was killed, the night she bacame a singer, all her concerts, meeting Inuyasha, and the past day's events. Then she slipped back to reality as they neared the hospital. 

Inuyasha noticed theat Kagome had gone very silent. Thinking the worst he called out,"Kagome are you ok back there." Faintly,"Yes Inuyasha I'm ok." He knew she was in pain though. He heard the pain in her voice and smelled the tears and blood that surrounded her. Inuaysha rushed into the hospital parking lot and he hurried to the back seat. He carefully undid the seatbelt and picked Kagome up. He hurried into the hospital. Immediatly after the girl and boy were saw a stretcher was pushed in front of them and Inuyasha laid her on it. It wheeled off to a room. Inuyasha was close behind.


	5. The result

As they wheeled Kagome down hte hall to the emergency room Inuyasha's mind was flashing. It was sorta his fault after all he had surprised Kagome after all. She owuldn't have even have been in the park if it wasn't for him. THey stopped and went into an empty hospital room. THe nurses left to go get a real doctor. Kagome looked up at him and said,"Hi Inuyasha are you ok?" "I'm fine Kagome but you should be worried about yourself not me." "I'll always worry about you Inuyasha." "Kagome." Then Inuyasha kissed her. "YOu need to lie down and get back your strength. It's going to be a long time before that thing is healed." Knowing szhe was deafeated Kagome laid back down on the bed.

Kagome looked at her side. If the bleeding didn't stop soon she'd die of blood loss. Just then the doctor walked in. "Hello Miss Higurashi would you mind telling us what happened to your side." He threw Inuyasha a look of disgust. Kagome started,"Well I was riding my bike down the street with him. WE were racing down the road and the chain on my bike snapped causing me to fall. I fell on top of a fire extinguisher and ripped up my side as I slid back down to the pavement." Inuyasha had never heard Kagome tell such a big lie in her life. He was impressed.  
Then the doctor said,"Well let's get a look at it." After he poked at her for a while he said,"Boy follow me." "Ok." The two men entered the hallway. Inuyasha hoped the doctor wouldn't say what he thought he'd say.

"Ok the gilr in there is in very bad shape. She has ripped one of the arteries in her side. We have to take her to surgery so it can be fixed and she won't bleed to death. Problem is that we can't operate without the family's consent. Could you have her family come up and sign the papers." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He knew KAgoem didn't have parents. Oh Damn! If he didn't get that signature AKgome would die.

Inuyasha ran to the lobby and dialed Miroku's number. He heard"Hello" "Hi is Miroku there." "Of course hold on a minute Inuyasha." "Hello." "Miroku it's Inuyasha and we have a serious problem. Is Sango with you?" "Yes but what;s the problem?" "Good and..." then Inuyasha told him the problem and Miroku told it to Sango.

Sango pulled hte phone over,"Inuyasha do you think that my parents could sign the release. I don't want Kaogme to die." Sango was bawling in the background as Miroku took the phone from her. "Inuyasha we'll see if we can get one of our parents to go down and sign the release." "Thank you so much you guys. Kagome and I really owe you." "Inuyasha just make sure she dosen't die before we get there." Inuyasha then hung up and ran back to Kagome's room. Her skin had turned pale due to the lack of blood that flowed through her veins. Then Inuyasha with his super hearing heard Sanog and Miroku's chatter from the lobby and he headed down there. He saw Sango's mom walk into the hospital. SHe went and talked to the receptionist. Inuyasha ran over to the two disgruntled teens. Sango's eyes were red from all the crying she'd done. Miroku's face was blank but had a hint expression of sorrow as he tried to comfort Sango. Then Sango broke the dead silence,"Inuyasha will you take us to her?"

They walked in silence to Kagome's room. No one dare speak. Kagome smiled at them as they entered the room. "Hey guys lose those grim faces." Relief flooded over Sango. From thjat moent she knew things were going to be ok. She ran to her hurt friend and hugged her gently. Kagome hugged her back as best she could. Then the doctors entered and prepared kagome for surgery. They were all asked to leave the room and eight hour later the doctor came out, told them the surgery was successful, and said they could go see Kagome.

They all ran to their hurt friend. She was looking mush better and the color had bgun ot rise back in her cheeks. "Kagome how are you feeling." "Sore Sango." She tried to hide her pain witha smile but it was an act. They all new better. Inuyasha was the next one to talk,"Well KAgome we'll be back tomarrow to see oyu." Then they left Kaogme to spend the night in hte hospital. 

The next day Kagome was permitted to leave the hospital. Inuyasha was the first to arrive. He was taking her home. Five minutes later Sango and Miroku followed suit. They all helped her walk to the car. Not that she needed but they weren't gonna take any chances. She wondered why Sango had brought her a pink skirt and blue skirt instead of her usual jean shorts and t-shirt. Kagome hated to dress up. She only had thos clothes for special occasions.

Soon she was in the passenger seat of Inuyasha's car. They were speeding toward her house when he took a wrong turn. "Inuyasha you're going hte wrong way." he just smiled at her and continued down the road. They stopped in front of an old house and Inuyasha said,"Follow me."

They walked into the old house and it was pitch balck. Kagome began to tremble with fear. THen the lights went on and a "Surprise" was heard. It was her 16th birthday and her friends had remembered. They had suprised her. KAgome turne to Inuyasha and hugged him.

A group of girls from school crowded around her. They immediatly started chatting. The boys, bored beyond belief, looked for something desrtuctive to do. They threw rocks at the dumpster outside until the girls called them back in.

Sango anounced,"Ok now it's time to open presents." Kagome had tears of joy in her eyes. No one had given her presents in years and now a whole group of people wanted to give her presents. Kagome was pushed into the center of the room and handed packages of make-up, money, clothes, hair accessories, books, and many other things.

Then her group of close friends gave thier presents. Sango gave her a pair of awesome roller blades. They were blue and silver with clear wheels. Fast and sleek, they were perfect for hardcore skating. Miorku gave her a $50 gift certificate to the local bookstore. Kagome loved to spend hours there. Both of them got big hugs. Inuyasha then handed her his present.

Inuyasha handed Kagome a key chain and she looked at him confused but noticed he was motioning for her to follow him. Outside the house was a black Ford 4x4 F150 crew cab. IT was totally the car of her dreams. Kagome's eyes got really big as she stared at the car. Inuyasha said,"Happy birthday!" and got the biggest hug of all. She started to inch off towards the car without anyone noticing.

Sango knew hwat was gonna happen but didn't say anything. It was Kagome's birthday so she's give her a head start over the hanyou. Kagome jumped into the truck, reved the gas, and took off leaving a huge cloud of dust. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He jumped into his car and raced after her. If she got caught he'd be held responsible. He got up behind her and she pulled over. "Hi Inu come to join the fun." "You shouldn't have been driving without a license and besides your side has been reopened." Blood was seen through her shirt. "First off I do have my license," she held up her license," Second let me have some fun. It's my birthday after all." She then put her hand to her side and immediatly the blood flow stopped. They headed back to the old house. Kagome called Sanog on her cell to tell her they were on their way back. THen she sped off from Inuyasha again.

When they arrived the group was playing truth or dare. The couple immediatly sat down and joined them. Sango was up she chose dare. She was dared to kiss Miroku with her shirt off. Sango completed the dare without hesitation and then it was Kagome's turn. Of course as anyone would she picked dare. Sango dared her to stay lip locked with Inuyasha for the rest of the game. Kagome went over the Inuyasha and they just sat there kissing each other. Half an hour later the game eneded and Kagoem used some chapstick on her sore lips and handed it over to Inuyasha. Normally he would've said no it was girly stuff but his lips were sore. They headed out to their cars and hugged one another goodnight. "KAgome do you wanna go out tomarrow?" "Sure there's something I need to ask you. Call me tomarrow." Then they both went home and to sleep.

The next day Kagome woke up to her telephone ringing. I of course was Inuyasha,"Hey Kagome are you ready for our date today?" "ALmost pick me up in an hour k." "K" "Well I need to get ready so I need to go." She walked inot the bathroom and took ashower. Thens he put on a tye die shirt on and light blue jean shorts. Her contacts were put in and then she applied a small amount of make-up to her face. Last she pulled her hair back inot a ponytail. Then she went outside abd waited for Inuaysha. He pulled up and they got into the car. "Inuyasha do you mind if we go somewhere private I have to ask you something." "Sure." Then they headed offf towards the woods.

When the two go their the walked to the center of the forest. Inuyasha sat down and KAgome sat donw next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. She began to try to work up the courage to say what she had to. Then she head Inuyasha.

"So Kagome what's so important." "Well Inuyasha do you happen to know where the jewel tha got pulled from me is." "Oh yeah I forgot aobut it. I had it put on a necklace. I'll go get it really quick." He jumped ujp over the tress and two minutes later he had returned to that spot. "Here it is." Kagome looked at it and sighed. "It's only half there one of my other relatives must have the other part. Inuuyasha do you know what this jewel is?" "No" "This is the Shikon No Tama. It was what Naraku was after. Shinra was already in trouble for betraying him and when he found out he was dating my mother he realised I was her daughter. He knew I had the jewel so he decided to take care of both things at once."

"I need to get the other half os the jewel Inuyasha. If we can't destryo this jewel it could destroy the world." "Alright who do you think could have the other half." "The only other person in my family who has shown powers is my cousin Rachelle but she lives in America." "Ok then let's go to America." "No if anyone goes it's me and me alone." "if I can't go then neither can you." "Inuyasha don't be so controlling." "Kagome I'm not but I would be so scared if you went alone so just let me come with you alright." "Inuysha if your gonna be so persisting then I'll give you and the others your presents early." "What are you talking about?" "For your birthdays I was going to take you all to Disney World in Florida but we can visit my cousin while we're there." "Who are you refering to as to coming along with us?" "Sango and Miroku of course." "Fine." Then they went to a resturaunt for lunch.

After lunch Kagome announced,"I have to go get ready for the concert tongiht." "Oh no not another concert!" "Sorry I can't help when they're scheduled." "Fine!" "Here's the tickets for you and the others." Inuysha grasped the tickets then he dropped Kagome off at her house. She went to take a shower. Tonight was a very important concert. Kagome walked into her closet and pulled out a white mini skirt and a white tanktop that had a huge blue butterfly on it. She put some read blush on and added red lipstick to her lips. There were jewels going down the side of her face preceeding from her eyes. Her eyes had a medium-dark blue colored eyeshadow and her face was covered in sparkles. Kagoem hopped into her truck and drove to the concert. Then she ran into her friends.

"Kagome you look great." was Inuysha's oh-so-original line. "So do you all." She kissed Inu and then she took a step back to admire her friends. Inuysha was wearing a tught white shirt that totally showed off his muscles and was wearing black pants. to top off the look he had on a hat that said bad boy 4 life. Miorku was a tight purple shirt that said don't hit me. He had on jean pants and there were chains draped across the belt loops instead of a belt. Sango had on a blue shirt that said don't ocme any closer in green. She was wearing a scalloped blue mini skirt.

The group headed backstage. Kagome was upset she had to wear her mask over her pretty make-up but she did it anyway. The concert was the same as always. Songs, dancing, spectacular ending. Then after words the group went to hang down at a club for teenagers. THey borke up into their pairs and headed to the dance floor. The first couple of dances were fast ones and everyone was having fun. Then the mood changed and it turned into a slow dance. Kagome draped her arms around Inuysha's neck while he placed his hands on her hips. Kagome laid her head down on top of Inuysha's shoulder. Inuysha kissed the top of her head and put his head on top of her's. After two more dances they decided to leave.

Kagome decided to speak up,"Hey guys I just got the tickets for our trip and I realized that we leave tomarrow so if you all want to spend the night then we can all leave form my house." They all said,"Well ok." Inuyasha stopped at everyone's houses and waited until they got all their stuff. HTen htey went back to Kagome's house. "Is anyone tired yet?" No one said they were. Miorku had a quick thought then smiled,"Do you guys wanna play truth or dare." "Sure." They all sat in a circle.  
(kkagome ssango mmiroku iinuysha)  
m-ok I'll start Inuyasha truth or dare  
i-dare  
m-I dare you to put on a dress and make-up and let us take a picture  
i-i hate you  
Inuysha put on a pink flowery dress. Kagome applied pink eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. Sango braided his hair in a french braid. Then Miroku snapped the picture and Inuyasha got rid of the girly stuff  
i-kagome truth or dare  
k-dare me  
i-i dare you to kiss sango  
Kagome kissed Sango on the cheek  
k-miroku truth or dare  
m-dare  
k-i dare you not to touch Sango all night unless she asks  
m-damn Sango truth or dare  
S-truth  
M-do you love me enought to bear my child  
S-arent; you thinking to far ahead in the future im not ready to have a kid  
K-ok this getting boring so I'm going to bed.  
S-me 2  
M-all of sudden i feel tired let's go to your room Kagome  
k-oh no you boys won't be in the same room  
i-good idea where'll we sleep  
k-the spare room  
she showed them where it is and then the went to sleep


	6. The next day

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. i've been busy so I haven't been updateing. I'm sry! newayz here's a new chappie for you all

* * *

The next day Kagome was the first to awake. She shook Sango and moitioned for her to follow her. Kaogme creot into they boys' room and what they saw was...hillarious! Inuyasha was sprawled out across the bed and Miorku was cuddling up too his side.KAgome otld Sango to turn on the lights and hten she snapped a picture of the boys. That action owke them up. Miroku, noticing his face was in Inuyasha's side, blushed and the jumpe dout of bed. Inuyasha was still to out of it to now whta was going on. After he looked at Miroku he immediately knew what happened. Kagome was the first to speak and said,"Looks like you two had fun last night!" They boht yellled,"Nothing happened!" this caused the girls to laugh even harder.  
Kaogme looked at the clock and noticed that they had to leave in an hour. "Sango and I are going to take showers and you two keep yourselves entertained." Kagome and Sango went into her room. The turned on the shower. Miorku tried to sneak into the room and Inuyasha tried to stop him but both of them ended up in the room. The girls jumped out at their boyfriends. Kagome yelled sit at Inuyasha and he fell to the ground. Sanog punched Miroku in the stomache twice. Kagome did a back flip and then launched into a spining kick flip. She landed right next to Inuyasha. "That is what I'll do to you i fI ever catch you peaking again." Both boy slooked at Kagome and ran out of the room. The two girls got ready in pace and then went to get the boys. They had their bags in thier hands sitting at the front door. "You two take our bags and sit in the back seat of the car, you got it?" Sango snarled and they obeyed.   
When they arrived at the airport they checked in and waited for the plane to board. Kagome said,"This really sucks. We can''t all sit next to each other. I guess I wanna sit with Inuyasha, is that ok?" Inuyasha said,"Fine with me." Sango and Miroku both said,"Who cares?" When they got on the plane the couples had to talk about some things.  
K-Inuyasha sorry for being so mean earlier.  
I-It's ok I shouldn't have messed with you so early in the morning,  
K-Let me make it up to you.  
(They two kissed for a while)  
I-So where are we going after we get off the plane?  
K-My cousin Dani is going to pick us up and drive us to the hotel. I got adjoining rooms.  
I-Kool I can't believe we'll be so close to those two.  
K-i don't kno what you're thinking but Sango and I are roommates. Same with you and Miroku.  
I-No I don't wanna be his roomate.  
K-Sorry Inuyasha it's already decided.  
I-Ok I guess Miroku and are friends.  
K-Thank you Inuyasha for being cooperative.  
I-no problem  
(with sango and Miroku)  
M-Sorry about earlier.  
S-You're such a perv.  
M-(grinning) But I'm your perv.  
S-No using that against me.  
M-I'll do whatever i want.  
(pulled Sanog into his lap and hugged her. Sango blushed and rushed back over to her seat while planting a kiss on his cheek.)  
The conductor said they would be arriving in Florida soon so they should get their seatbelts on. They landed at the airport and filed out of the ariplanes. Then they went to baggage claim and got their bags. They saw a teenage girl with long-blonde hair, blue-green eyes, she was about 5 fopot 8.5 inches tall, muscular, and thin. She was holding up a sign that said,"Higurashi" they walked over to her and...  
Rachelle scanned the airport. Her cousin Kagome was coming from Japan! It had been 7 years since the girls saw each other. Suddenly Rachelle saw a black haired girl with a group of peole who looked like the description Kagome gave to them. Dani ran over to them and yelled,"Kagome it's so good to see you again." "Rachelle it's been so long." The two girls hugeed. "Dani this is Sanog, Miroku, and Inuysha." Dani looked at her cousin's friends and smiled. "Welcome to the Unites States of America. Kagome could I talk in private to you for a second." Kagome followed her cousin. Sango and Miroku mouthed you know what to do to Inuyahsa. He listened in on their conversation. He heard Rachelle crying. "Kagome we all thought you'd died 6 years ago. What happened." "Well I went off to live by myself for the past years. In fact I sing." "You are. LEt me guess could you be Mina!" "How'd you know that?" "I love j-pop and when I heard her it reminded me of you. Your voices soundd so much alike. You always were a good singer." "Thank you Rachelle and so are you. Sometime you should come to Japan and sing in a concert with me." "Really I could!" "Sure!" "Thank you Kaogme. Now get your friends and I'll drive you to your hotel."  
The gruop was in the car. Little did they know crazy driving ran in the family. Rachelle was speeding down the highway constanly switching lanes to avoid cars. Miroku said,"Your worse than Kagome." "I'm not a bad driver, I'm a daredevil." Kagome luaghed,"Rachelle remember when we used to go 4 wheeling." "Yeah we were racing and you weren't paying attention. I jumped off a ramp and then she hit my 4 wheeler and I went flying off it. I fell off and broke and arm and two ribs." "Oh yeah I remember that time now. Sorry about that." "That's ok! It happened a long time ago." Everyone looked form one gilr to another. Both of them were reckless. SAngo was making mental notes. Never ride with a person from Kagome's family. Miorku's eyes were glued to the beach with the girls in bikinis. Inuyasha was engrossed in listening too the girls' conversation. Rachelle seemed pretty cool. "Hey Kagome remember when I used ot live on the farm?" "Yeah." "Remember that time we went into the back and climbed the tress and walked the tree bridge over the huge pit and you almost fell?" "How could I forget you had to jump over to my side and save me." "Well here it is the Shores Lane hotel. Kagome here's my number if you need anything." "Rachelle thank you for bringing us and we'll be seeing ya." "Bye Kagome." "talk to ya later." Rachelle watched as they entered the building and then returned home.  
"Seems like you two were quite the trouble makers." Sango laughed. "We were. The whole family remembered as the troublesome two when we were little." Inuysha said,"I can't picture you hitting your cousin off a 4 wheeler." "Yeah I felt really bad about that." Miorku was bored he was trying to get Sango's attention but she was talking to Kaogme so he made use of his evil hand. Sango slapped him and everyone in the hobby turned to look at her. Sango blushed big time. They went to the check-in counter.

* * *

Thank you for reading plz R&R 


	7. The end

Hey everyone thanks for reading this story. I'm glad. And oh if u wana make a comment make it constructive and don't tell me I suck lol! Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I reseerved two rooms." "Yes miss Higurashi rooms 500 and 502." The man handed Kagome two cards that looked like credit cards. They grabbed their bags and carried them over to the elevator. Once they were inside Inuyasha asked,"Whay did you sat your name was KAgome Higurashi instead of Higurashi, Kagome." "Well Inuysha, that's how you saw your name in America. Your first name then your last name." The elevator stopped on level five. They got out of the elevator and headed towards their rooms.

Kagome and Sango rushed into the hotel room. it was huge. There were two king sized beds, a huge tv, balcony wiht hotub, and the color was just gorgeous. They went out on the balcony and saw the guys. Inuyasha said,"Kag this place is totaly the most awesome hotel I've ever been in." Miroku smiled,"I think we could have lots of fun in this place, right Sango?" She shot him a look of pure disgust and picked up a rock which was soon embeded in his head. "Get your head out of the gutter you perv! When are you gonna stop being so gross?" "When someone will bare me a child." "I'll bare you a child Miroku." "Really Sango?" "Yp as soon as we get married." Miroku's face brightened,"Sango will you marry me?" Sango and Kagome exchanged a hopeless look at each other. "Miroku you are a hopeless case and I thought I could change you." With a defeated look Miroku went back into the room. They all started laughing and then suddenly Miroku was back in outside.

Kagome and Sango saw the look of evil on his face. He had a huge squirt gun in his hands. It held like 20 gallons of water. The girls were both waering whit halters, meaning they had built in bras. Before either of them new what was goign on they were soaked. Suddenly they saw the boys staring. When they;re shirts got soaked the stuck close to their boddies and they turned see-through. The girls screamed and ran into the hotel room Inuysha smiled,"Nice one man. Gotta do that again sometime."

Kagome and Sango got dressed-up. They were going to go to a club. They exited their room at the same time the boys did. Miroku said in an innocent voice,"Well you ladies look lovely tonight. Would you ike us two gentlemen to escort you somewhere." "Actually no, Miroku, we;re picking up Rachelle and going to a club. You guys have a great night." They drove off to Rachelle's not knowing the two boneheads were following them. Dani stepped into the car and they sped off towards Parkers they dance club. When they got there the music was jamming. They walked up to the bar and ordered pops seeing as they were too young to drink. A trio of guys walked up to the girls and asked them for a dance. Kagome answered for them,":Of course we would." As they got on the dance floor a fast paced song played. The girls were dancing when they boys entered.  
Inuyasha looked around for the girls and spotted Kagome. She was dancing with some guy. he growled and made his way over to her.

Kagome felt a hand on her arm and noticed it had claws. She thought Oh great now I'm dead! "Kagome would you please explain why in the hell you were dancing with some strange guy." "Why were you guys following us." Sango and Rachelle tried to sneak out of the place when Miroku greeted them in his usual way. That got him two slaps . The guys left them alone not wanting to get beat up. Inuyasha dragged Kagome out of the place and everyone else follwed suit. "Why did you guys do that to us we were having fun!' Kagome screamed. Inuyasha wsa really mad now,"Well you two have boyfriends so you should at least stay loyal to them." "That was revenge for earlier. Hope you guys liked that view because it's the last you're gonna be seeing me for a while. Rachellr can I stay with you?" "Of course." They left to Rachelle's house while Sango went back with the two guys.

"Inuyasha don't worry Kagome was just a little mad she'll calm down. Besides now she can get the information on her ocusin and we can get going to the fun park." "thanks for saying that Sango but I don't think I'll be having much fun fo a while." Sango and Miroku felt bad for their friend.

Kagome wa riding home with Rachelle. She used her power and sensed a powerful serge. "Rachelle do you have mikko powers." "Some weak ones why?" "Well I need to find the person who has the other part of the Shikon no Tama. i think you may have it. Is it alright if I try to summon it out later?" "Sure Kagome." THen they went to Rachelle's house.

Rachelle was seated next to Kagome who was focussing her power. She was calling to the shikon no tama. All of a sudden it burst out of Rachelle's side. Kagome was surprised that Rachelle seemed to be bleeding little and it soon cleared up. Rachelle said,"While your powers were focussed on battler mine are focussed on healing." oh so that;s why she healed faster all our lives. Then they heard the phone ring. Rachelle answered it and said,"Hello. yes. Hold on." She then handed the phone to Kagome  
K-hello  
I-Hi Kagome  
Kwhat do you want?  
I-jus tlisten to me I want to appologise and explain.  
K-I'm listening.  
I-Ok so I'm very sorry I yelled at you but what would you have done if you saw me dancing with another girl.  
K-i'd get mad.  
I-SO now do you understand my point in reasoning? Do you forgive me Kagome?  
KOf course Inuyasha!  
I-Will you come back to the hotel?  
K-Yes I will

Kagome was so happy to be back with her friends. Inuyasha walked up to her and said,"I"m so sorry Kagome can you forgive me?" "I don't know Inuyasha!" "Please!" Kagome would not igve Inuyasha an answer that night. but over the next couple of days they worked things out.so they got back together. They dated for another couple of years and then they were married. They had a boy name Chiharu and a girl named Yukino. After they were married Kagome unmasked herself as Mina surprising all the peole who knew her and were mean to her. THought they didn't need the money Kagome became a vet and Inuyasha becam an executive so they felt fullfilled all their days.

Sango and Mroku also got married. THey had six children. THey had two girls named Midoriko and Tsukino. they hadf four boys named Hideaki, Soichiro, Bakura, and Himako. Sango became a children's literasist while Miroku became a Dynacologist. I bet we all know why.

Both couples lived right next to each other on an acreage in the country. They were always close and so were their kids. They raised all kinds of animals and everyone lived happily until the end came. It was Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Finally Inuyasha who lived 5 years more than Sango. Although Inuyasha was the ;ast to go he was happy remembering all the good times he had with his firends and couldn't wait for what new crazy antics were to come.

* * *

Sry that ht eending isn't good. I'm horrible endings. Well tell me what you thought. 

ttyl,

Dani


	8. Revised Ending

Hey guys! To everyone who read the story I just want to say thank you and sorry. I know that the ending of this story turned out really bad so I decided to go back and re-write a better ending. I had to go back a little farther though and alter some of the other parts and I chose to start at this spot because this is the section that changed the most. I hope you decide to read it and tell me if you liked it better or leave me w/e thouhts it provoked. Happy Reading!

* * *

A little wile later the boys heard a knock and the door. They went to answer it and saw two fuming girls. It was then that they realized that they were screwed. Nothing is worse than a woman's vengeance. Especially when it is upon a man. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said,"Inuyasha, did you like what you saw?" Sango was saying the same thing to Miroku. The boys were surprised that the girls were being this nice. In fact they seemed like they wanted to get closer to the boys.

Then Sango yelled,"Now Kagome." Not noticing what was happening the boys looked at each other. Meanwhile Kagome and Sango had both been hiding glasses of water behind their backs. They threw them on the front of the boys' pants and ran into Inuyasha and Miroku's room laughing. Then the two boys freaked out. It looked like they had peed their pants and they were locked out of their hotel room. They had to plead for the next 10 minutes to get back into their room. Finally Sango and Kagome relented, letting the boys back into the room. Kagome looked at them.

She said,"Never mess with a girl unless you're ready to feel a girl's wrath." They both blew a kiss to the boys, and then walked back into their room.  
Kagome and Sango got dressed-up. They were going to go to a club. They exited their room at the same time the boys did. Miroku said in an innocent voice,"Well you ladies look lovely tonight. Would you like us two gentlemen to escort you somewhere."

"Actually no, Miroku, we're picking up Rachelle and going to a club. You guys have a great night." They drove off to Rachelle's, not knowing the two jealous boneheads were following them. Rachelle stepped into the car and they sped off towards Parkers, the dance club. When they got there the music was jamming. They walked up to the bar and ordered pops seeing as they were too young to drink. A trio of guys walked up to them and asked them for a dance. Kagome answered for them," Of course we would." As they got on the dance floor a fast paced song played. The girls were dancing when they boys entered. Inuyasha looked around for the girls and immediately spotted Kagome. She was dancing with some guy. He growled and made his way over to her.  
Kagome felt a hand on her arm and noticed it had claws. She thought Oh great now I'm dead! "Kagome would you please explain to me why in the hell you are dancing with some strange guy."

"Why were you guys following us?" Sango and Rachelle tried to sneak out of the place when Miroku greeted them in his usual way. That got him two slaps . The guys left them alone not wanting to get beat up. Inuyasha dragged Kagome out of the club and everyone else followed suit. "Why did you guys do that to us we were having fun?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was really mad now,"Well you two have boyfriends, so you should at least stay loyal to them."

"That was revenge for earlier. We weren't doing anything bad at all! Hope you guys liked that view because it's the last you're gonna be seeing me for a while. Rachelle can I stay with you?"

"Of course." They left to Rachelle's house while Sango went back with the two guys.  
"Inuyasha, don't worry Kagome was just a little mad, she'll calm down. Besides, now she can spend some time with her cousin, and we can get going to the theme park."

"Thanks for saying that Sango, but I don't think I'll be having much fun fo a while." Sango and Miroku felt bad for their friend.  
Kagome was riding home with Rachelle. She used her power and sensed a powerful serge. "Rachelle do you have miko powers."

"Some weak ones why?"

"Well I need to find the person who has the other part of The Shikon no Tama. I think you may be able to help me find it. Would you be willing to help me and my friends find it? The whole world is in jeopardy until we get the other half." "Kagome, you're my cousin, and I'll stand by your side." Then they went to Rachelle's house.  
Rachelle was seated next to Kagome who was focusing her power. The were going to try to summon up Rachelle's power, but could only find a weak pulse. The Rachelle said,"It may be harder to find any actual strength in my aura. My power is mainly focused on healing."

"No wonder you always healed faster than me as a kid." The girls started laughing and then the phone rang.

Rachelle ran over to the phone and casually answered,"Hello. Yes she's here. Here she is." Rachelle handed the phone over to Kagome, not telling her who it was.  
"Hello."  
"Hi Kagome."  
"What do you want?"  
"Just listen to me I want to apologize and explain."  
"I'm listening."  
"Ok so I'm very sorry I yelled at you but what would you have done if you saw me dancing with another girl."  
"I'd get mad."  
"So now do you understand why I got angry? Do you forgive me Kagome?"  
"I can try Inuyasha."  
"Will you come back to the hotel"  
"Yes I will."

Kagome was happy to be back with her friends. Inuyasha walked up to her and said,"I'm sorry, Kagome, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Inuyasha. It was a stupid fight after all."

"So does that mean that we can go to the theme park tomorrow?"

"Yes guys, we can go to the theme park tomorrow."

It had taken Kagome that long to realize that Sango and Miroku were also in the room. Sango walked over and fake madly said,"Bout time you noticed hun!" Then they all went to bed for they wanted to be rested up when they went to the theme park.

The four teens woke bright and early. They wanted to get to the theme park as soon as possible so that they could ride on all the rides. Kagome phoned Rachelle and she came with them to the theme park.

When they entered the park that day they were amazed. There were literally like a million rides throughout the park. It took forever to decide on which one to go on first. Finally they decided to go on Splash Mountain. They heard that the beginning was kinda stupid, but the vertical on the drop was awesome. Of course, never having been there before, they didn't realize how long the lines were. It took forever just to get on the stupid ride. They left that ride kind of disappointed. It wasn't as cool as it was supposed to be. Then they went to find some other rides. They weren't going to let one stupid ride ruin their day.

Another fun thing they found out was how much food cost. Inuyasha spent $50 on himself alone for lunch. Th prices for food were incredibly high and If you've ever been on vacation with a growing boy. you know how much food the can ingest. Kagome joked that she was going to be broke by the end of the trip if she had to keep on feeding Inuyasha. He took that into offense and they had a little dispute. Big surprise there! Eventually they got over it and continued on their way through the amusement park. They had a fabulous time.

Sooner then they had expected, night had fallen over the park and it turned into a spectacular display of lights. It was totally the best light display that any of them had ever seen. Kagome finally spotted Mickey Mouse and poked Inuyasha in the ribs,"Look Inuyasha, it's Mickey."

"Where? Where's Mickey?" Inuyasha shouted excitedly. Kagome pointed over to where she had seen the mouse and Inuyasha immediately ran in that direction. Kagome got the other's attention and they chased after the star struck Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was so excited that he would finally get to meet Micky Mouse. He had seen the mouse on tv and wanted a picture of him. As Inuyasha got closer to Mickey he caught a whiff of an all too familiar smell. He stood rooted to his spot and sniffed the air. The smell was coming from Mickey. Inuyasha looked back and yelled frantically,"You guys stay back! It's a trap!", but he was too late.

A second later the imitation Mickey went up in smoke and there stood the horrible and treacherous Naraku. He advanced towards the group, but none of them were afraid, I mean what could he do with all these people around. Then Naraku lifted his hand into the air and the scenery. including all the people, disappeared. It was then that the teens realized their terrible mistake. Naraku had been planning this from the beginning.

A deep chuckle erupted from Naraku's mouth,"Hello. Nice to see you all again. Kagome I believe that you have something that belongs to me."

"I think that's the other away around Naraku. There's no way your getting this jewel."

"Don't be foolish girl. Your cousin Kikyo also got in my way and I had her removed."

Inuyasha's eyes turned blank and were full of hurt. He screamed,"You killed her! Naraku this is completely unforgivable. You're the worst type of person imaginable."

Kagome then jumped into the conversation,"Naraku, if you think I will let you live after this you're wrong. I will avenge my cousin and I will reclaim what is mine!"

"I think you may be rushing things. Have you forgotten that no one has ever beaten me. Not even you, the mighty Kagome."

"Naraku, all of those times we have fought it has been pretty much one on one. Now my friends and family are standing here next to me. It doesn't matter how strong you are. As long as my friends are here I will be able to defeat you. Love and friendship are able to conquer all. You are no exception. I'm gonna ask you once and only once. Will you not give up?"

"If you think I'd even shake after hearing a declaration of that coming from the mouth of such a pathetic, tiny girl, you are mistaken. If you want this jewel so bad come and get it." Naraku pulled the other half of the jewel from beneath his neck.

Kagome and her group stood their ground. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Miroku and Sango stood back to back with their weapons pointed at Naraku. Kagome and Rachelle stood in a ready stance. Then Kagome pulled her bow and arrow out of her backpack. She drew the string back and waited to see who would move first.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, swinging his sword. Naraku saw Inuyasha advance and sent a swarm of weak demons towards him. They were all gone in one swing of Inuyasha's sword. Then Inuyasha continued on his way towards Naraku. He swung with all his might at Naraku. No one knew that Naraku had a barrier, though, and Inuyasha's attack was repelled off of Naraku.

Inuyasha was blown off his feet and Naraku advanced towards the rest of the group. His eyes seemed to be focused on Kagome. She pulled back the string on the bow even harder. She shot the arrow at Naraku. It just barely created a hole in Naraku's barrier. Then as suddenly as the hole appeared, it disappeared. Naraku laughed even harder then and stated,"Do you honestly think that those powerless attacks are going to defeat me? Then you are wrong! Show me your real power or prepare to die! Oh how I have longed for this moment. I've yearned for the sight of freshly shed blood for a time now."

Sango and Miroku began to attack at Naraku. None of their attacks seemed to be working. They had to figure something out soon or they were definitely going to loose. Rachelle ran over to Kagome and helped her up. Kagome thought for a moment and then she had a flash of inspiration. If Rachelle and herself worked together They may be able to muster up enough power to get rid of Naraku's barrier.

Kagome looked at Rachelle and said seriously, yet calmly,"Put your hands on my back and try to transfer your power into my body." Rachelle was confused, but she didn't ask questions. Something had to be done or they were in trouble, but it looked like Kagome had a plan. She placed her hands on Kagome's back and focused her energy on the spot that her hands rested on.

Kagome once again got into shooting stance. She had never felt more powerful in her life. Rachelle had figured out how to transfer her power and the effect was incredible. Kagome pulled back the arrow even farther and concentrated with all her might. She released the arrow and the force pushed both her and Rachelle to the ground. Inuyasha, who saw what was happening, pulled Sango and Miroku out of the way. Everyone watched in amazement as the arrow made it's way towards Naraku.

When the arrow connected with the barrier, a flash of light enveloped the surrounding area. It was too bright to look into and everyone covered their eyes with their hands. When the light had subsided the teens removed their hands and looked at the spot where Naraku stood. Suddenly everyone's face lifted. The barrier had been destroyed.

Naraku glared at Kagome. "You vile woman! How dare you destroy my barrier! You will pay for this dearly!" He raced towards Kagome, but Inuyasha lifted his sword up to defend Kagome. The attack hit Tetsusaiga, but no one was damaged.

Miroku and Sango had already started to attack Naraku again. They were getting in hits, but nothing seemed to really harm him. Inuyasha told them to get out of the way and he looked at Naraku. He raised his sword and yelled,"Backlash wave!" Releasing Tetsusaiga's most powerful attack.

"Is that all you've got you mangy mutt? Well you're going to have to do better than that."

Inuyasha growled and continued his assault on Naraku. The other's also continued to do the same. Kagome thought again of her speech earlier. She had to work with her friends. She yelled,"Everyone, we need to work together. We will not succeed alone. We need each other."

The other's thought about what Kagome had said and realized that it was true. They all ran into a group and faced Naraku in fighting stance.

"Oh look. The kids have bonded together. How cute. Let me tell you something. In my entire existence, not once has the good guy come out on top."

Inuyasha once again released the backlash wave at Naraku. After that Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku, Sango and Miroku threw their weapons, and Rachelle opened up the arms in an open palmed stance and threw her power out at him.

Naraku just stared at the attack coming towards him. He was not afraid. Naraku thought he was all powerful and wouldn't allow himself to be defeated. Then he felt a piercing pain enter his chest and realized he had been wrong. This time the bad guy hadn't come out on top, He had been defeated.

The group stared at Naraku as he was hit by their all powerful attack. When it hit Naraku a light once again covered the area. Only this time it was much brighter. Everyone was thrown off their feet and the world went black

Kagome was the first to awake. She looked up in fear. Where was Naraku? She glanced anxiously around her. She gasped at what she saw next. Sitting across the road from her was the other half of the Shikon No Tama. She couldn't believe it. She picked it up and put the two pieces together. The jewel rose in the air as if suspended by invisible hands and put itself back together.

The full Shikon No Tama landed into her hand. Kagome stared at the terrible, yet amazing jewel. Something of this power was not destined for this world. Sh knew that there was only one way to get rid of the evil thing. She had to make a wish on the jewel. Kagome didn't want to make the decision without the other's consent so she waited for them to awaken.

Within the next hour everyone had awaken. There had never been a happier group of people in all of history. They had saved the world and had lived to tell the tale. They all stood around Kagome and stared at the jewel.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said,"Kagome what are you going to wish for?"

"Why do I have to be the one to make the wish?"

Sango said quietly,"Kagome you are the chosen one. You were given the curse of sight and you involuntarily got the responsibility. Remember though, your wish must be made with good intent. The jewel will pick up the slightest sense of hatred."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She thought for a couple of seconds. Then the other heard her barely audible mumbling. Then Kagome threw the jewel into the air. It spun and seemed to disappear into itself. The world was finally free of the jewel. Never to hurt anyone again.

Miorku was bursting with curiosity,"Well Kagome, what did you wish for?"

Everyone looked at her. They all wanted to hear this,"Well, I wished that never again will something as evil as the Shikon No Tama be allowed to roam the Earth."

Then Kagome walked towards the park. It was a long night and she wanted to get back to the hotel for some much needed sleep.

Epilogue

Kagome was once again reunited with the family that she had been longing for since Naraku had plagued her life. Kagome a1d Inuyasha dated for another couple of years and then they were married. They had a boy name Chiharu and a girl named Yukino. After they were married Kagome unmasked herself as Mina surprising all The people who knew her and were mean to her. Thought They didn't need the money Kagome became a vet and Inuyasha became an executive so they felt fulfilled all their days.  
Sango and Miroku also got married. They had six children. They had two girls named Midoriko and Tsukino. They had four boys named Hideaki, Soichiro, Bakura, and Himako. Sango became a children's literalist while Miroku became a Dynacologist. I bet we all know why.

Rachelle did get to sing at a future Mina concert. At the concert Rachelle met Soran and the two fell in love. They were later married. They had a girl named Hime, and a boy named Azitaka.  
The group stayed close the rest of their lives. They were finally ready to settle down and come home for real this time. They never told their children the story of what they had done. It didn't seem like it was necessary. Though their story was never written in any history book, their contribution is still in effect today. They were the nameless heros and they were proud of their battle. They had saved humanity and was thanks enough for them.

* * *

Thanks for reading the revised ending os Stars? Please tell me what ya thought.

ttyl,

Dani


End file.
